Canción en el bosque
by The02fan
Summary: Una historia de slendy con Miku-chan :3 T por POSIBLE contenido para mayores más adelante...
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba un nuevo día, la misma rutina de huir de los adolecentes sobre alimentados con historias de internet, asesinar gente que puede poner en peligro la existencia paranormal es casi tan común como lo es para nosotros ir a la escuela o al trabajo.

No estamos hablando de otro más que de Slenderman, Slendy o como quieran llamarlo. En fin, llevar milenios con la misma rutina cansa bastante. Todo sin la compañia de alguien que te acompañe por la eternidad o que así lo parezca, alguna vez estuvo con alguien lllamado Jeff pero eso es historia antigua.

No nescesariamente estaba dormido, estaba en un estado de sueño ligero, salió buscando alguien o algo con que entretenerse durante la noche.

Miku y su hermano mayor Mikuo se preparaban para salir hacia la aventura en los espesos bosques que quedabancerca de la mansión Vocaloid, estaba en busca de cierto personaje alto y delgado muy popular en internet (no, no es peter lan anguila), Miku se oponía rotundamente a esta búsqueda pero tenía que ir debido a que su queridísimo hermano robó su diario y amenazó con publicarlo en su blog.

-Listo Miku-chan, ya nos vamos- Dijo Mikuo muy emocionado.

-no creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo Miku aferrandose a su osito de felpa que conservaba desde los 5 años.

-Vamos, tal vez nos de su autografo- Mikuo chantajeando a su hermana

-De veras?-Pregunto Miku con ilusión en sus ojos

-Si lo encontramos- Dijo Mikuo ayudando a su hermana a sali por la ventana.

Se adentraron en el bosque buscando alguna señal de vida. Miku siempre había soñado con conocer a su ídolo mucho antes de que se pusiera de moda en internet, tenía 5 años cuando lo vió por primera vez en un sueño, a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños Miku no sintió ningun temor, al contrario, sintió curiosidad por aquel personaje. Mikuo iba dos pasos delante de Miku alumbrando con su linterna.

-Miku, a partir de aquí nos dividiremos

-hai!- respondió Miku alejandose de su hermano. Miku se adentró en el bosque hasta que su cuerpo suplicó un descanso, caminó otro poco y decidió revisar su bolso en busca de agua pero solo encontró su diario y una nota de disculpa por parte de su hermano.

Enojada y cansada caminó otro poco encontrándose una casa que parecía olvidada, entró en la casa buscando algún mueble que estuviera limpio, para su sorpresa todo estaba bastante ordenado. Se deslizó hasta la cocina y tropezó con alguien que llavaba una olla de leche quedando ambos totalmente empapados.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que alguien vivía en este lugar -Miku alzó la mirada y se encontró un rostro totalmente blanco. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y cayó desmayada.

* * *

**Lol, este capi esta muy corto pero los demas estaran mas largos ya verán.**

**Esta idea llegó en uno de mis pensamientos ociosos, espero que les guste  
**

**BYE BYE  
**


	2. 2

Miku tomaba unas pocas cosas del refrigerador, suficientes como para prepararle a Dell una cena completa para él solo. Luego, tomó unas cosas como linterna, encendedor, y un poco de agua en el termo de puerro.

-Ahora sólo necesito apurarme.-Dijo la turquesa saliendo por la ventana de la cocina que daba exactamente con el sendero hasta el bosque. Los kilómetros se hacían millas y no fueron pocas las veces en que se perdió, pero una voz reconfortante en su mente la guió hasta la cabaña.

-Hola Dell-chan.-Dijo Miku a un tipo que medía mínimo 4 metros de alto, usaba traje y tenía el rostro totalmente pálido.

-No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo.-Respondió Dell volviendo a su forma humana.

-Hoy te prepararé pastas blancas como las hacía mi madre.-Miku sacando cebolletas y el empaque de las pastas.

-Daré una vuelta, avísame cuando estén listas.-Dijo Dell encendiendo un cigarrillo y saliendo de la cabaña.

''Vamos a ver, cebollitas, pasta…´´-Pensó Miku dando un paso hacia atrás derribando una olla con un exquisito líquido blanco, no alcanzó el poder de tele transportación de Dell para evitar que quedara desparramado por el suelo.-L-lo lamentó je.

-…

-¿Me va a pasar algo?

Dell asiente.

-¿Me va a doler?

Asiente.

-¿Voy a morir?

Niega.-Dell agarró a Miku con fuerza por la muñeca y arrastrándola la tiró encima de la pequeña cama que utilizaba cuándo su forma humana necesitaba descansar. Colocándose encima de Miku bajó su mano hasta por debajo de los shorts de esta.

-Dell por favor no lo hagas.-Pedía jadeante Miku sin poder soltarse del agarre de su torturador.

-Tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario.-Contestó llevando su mano una capa de ropa más abajo. Cada gemido trataba de silenciarlo con un fogoso beso.

-AHH, humm.-era todo lo que podía decir Miku ahora que había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Dell lentamente fue desabotonando la blusa de Miku y deshaciéndose de su playera y el resto de su ropa.

-Por favor reacciona.-pedía entre lágrimas Miku que indefensa yacía bajo Dell. Posándose entre sus piernas habiéndola ya preparado de una sola estocada y, sin antes haberse dado cuenta, acabó con la inocencia de la peli turquesa que emitió un grito desgarrador.

-AHHH.-se escuchó retumbar en las paredes de toda la cabaña, haciendo reaccionar de un golpe a Dell que estaba horrorizado con lo que acababa de hacer, trató de borrar los recuerdos de Miku pero algo no lo dejaba.

-Mi-Miku pe-perdóname.-Pedía Dell recobrando la compostura y tratando de colocarse de nuevo su ropa. Miku se puso en posición fetal tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas, estaba llorando y estaba helada. Trató de tocarle el hombro pero ella solo se estremeció.

-Por favor no me toque.-Dijo la turquesa con un hilito de voz. Esa noche, Miku se quedó dormida entre lágrimas y aquella bestia que le hizo daño se quedó dormida en la mesa del comedor.

Según su celular eran las 3:00 A.M, no podía dormir, no quería, temía que la bestia se aprovechara de ella de nuevo. Verificando con la luz de su aparato que Dell estaba dormido tomó su ropa y lentamente se la puso. Tomó también las pocas cosas que quedaban en su maleta y se fue sin rumbo fijo. La tenue luz de la mañana orientaba poco a Miku que sin la ayuda de Dell se iba adentrando más en el bosque, cansada, sola. Tomó la navaja de supervivencia que tenía en su mochila y entre lágrimas se hizo una cortada en la pierna.

-Bestia.-Una cortada

-Tenía que ser especial.-Dos cortadas.

-No soy títere de nadie.-Tres cortadas.

-No valgo nada.-Cuarta.

-Estoy sucia, asquerosa.-Quinta, cambio de pierna.

-Soy una Puta.-Sexta cortada.

-No debí salir de casa.-Séptima y unos ojos que miraban a lo lejos.

-Ya no duele, no siento mis piernas.-Dijo empezando con una risa frenética que terminó en llanto y una herida más profunda que las demás. Se deshizo de sus coletas y se hizo una larga trenza con sus ensangrentadas manos, luego más risas y un sueño profundo.

Bella estaba destrozada.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste este cap!**

**NO SEAN CRUELES Y DEJEN REVIEW**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
